From everyone the story go
by Moonshine5
Summary: Der Titel sagt alles...


Die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern den Filmemachen. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld.

Anm. I: Diese Geschichte ist Jonathan anlässlich seines 1. Todestages gewidmet.

We miss you all the time. Rest in Peace!

Anm. II: Ich weiß, dass diese Geschichte zu spät kommt. Eigentlich war sie rechtzeitig

fertig, aber der PC hat mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Der musste

nämlich unbedingt kaputt gehen. Leider war es so schwerwiegend, dass wir erst

einen neuen kaufen mussten und der musste eingestellt werden und noch ein

bisschen umgebaut werden usw. Deswegen sind auch die Reviews ausgefallen.

Habe sie aber alle schon fertig (so weit, wie ich es lesen konnte) und werde sie so

schnell wie möglich ins Netz stellen.

From everyone the story go

Gut gelaunt war Captain Bridger auf dem Weg zur Kabine seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes. Der Captain hatte heute seinen freien Tag und hatte Lucas versprochen, diesen mit ihm und Darwin zu verbringen. Die SeaQuest war gerade in ruhigen Gewässern und die drei wollten ein bisschen im Meer tauchen gehen. Captain Bridger klopfte an die Tür zu Lucas' Kabine und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Jungen. Als nach abermaligem Klopfen noch immer nichts passierte öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und warf einen Blick hinein.

„Hey Lucas! Hast du nicht gehört, dass ich geklopft habe? Ich wollte dich zum schwimmen abholen."

Lucas saß auf seinem Bett und hatte der Tür den Rücken zugedreht. Als Bridger ihn ansprach zuckte er kurz zusammen, antwortete aber nicht.

„Lucas? Ist alles ok?"Bridger ging langsam auf den Jungen zu. „Lucas?" Nathan bekam langsam Angst, da sein jüngstes Crewmitglied ihm noch nicht geantwortet hatte.

Lucas atmete tief durch, dann drehte er sich abrupt um und sah dem Captain der SeaQuest in die Augen. „Er ist tot."Sagte Lucas und eine Tränen ran ihm langsam das Gesicht hinab.

Bridger konnte denn Ausführungen von Lucas nicht so recht folgen und sah ihn deshalb verständnislos an. „Wenn meinst du?"

„Biff!" Lucas reichte dem Captain einen Zettel. Es war eine E-Mail, die Lucas heute morgen erhalten hatte. Nun verstand der Captain, was Lucas meinte. Es war nun schon etliche Wochen her, als Biff mit einem Flugzeug abstürzte und als verschollen galt. Die Suche nach Biff gab man nicht so schnell auf, doch jetzt sah man keine Hoffnungen mehr. In der E-Mail stand es schwarz auf weiß: Biff wurde für tot erklärt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er überlebt hatte war nicht mehr vorhanden.

„Lucas das tut mir unendlich leid. Ich weiß, dass Biff dein bester Freund war. Wie du weißt konnte ich ihn auch gut leiden."

Lucas antwortete nicht, sondern fiel dem Captain in die Arme. Dieser begann den Jungen zu trösten. Er wusste welch Verlust es für Lucas war und das nun eine schwere Zeit auf ihn zukommen würde. Bridger musste dies zweimal durchmachen einmal bei seinem Sohn und einmal bei seiner Frau und er wünschte niemanden, dieses Gefühl jemanden verloren zu haben. Vor allem wünschte er es nicht Lucas. Zu viel hatte der Junge schon durchgemacht und es schmerzte den Captain, dass es sein jüngstes Crewmitglied nun noch härter traf. Wie es schien blieb dem Lucas im Leben nichts erspart.

Nach einer Weile der stummen Umarmung löste sich Lucas vom Captain. „Ich möchte gern allein sein."

„Natürlich. Soll ich Darwin bescheid sagen?"

Lucas nickte daraufhin.

Der Captain verließ den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Delphin. Darwin schwamm aufgeregt in seinem Becken umher und es tat Bridger leid, dem Delphin jetzt diese Nachricht zu überbringen. Langsam setzte er sich an den Beckenrand. „Darwin, es tut mir leid, aber Lucas kann heute nicht mit dir schwimmen gehen."

„Warum?"

„Weißt du Lucas hat heute eine E-Mail bekommen und in der stand, dass... das Biff tot ist."

„Biff tot?"

„Ja, es gibt keine Chance mehr, dass er überlebt haben könnte."

„Lucas traurig?"

„Er ist sehr traurig."

„Darwin Lucas besuchen."

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Lucas möchte jetzt gern allein sein und wir sollten ihm diese Zeit geben."

Darwin nickte mit dem Kopf. „Darwin machen, was Lucas will."

„Das ist nett von dir. Wenn du willst geh ich etwas mit dir schwimmen."

„Darwin einverstanden."

„Gut, ich zieh mir nur noch meinen Taucheranzug an."

-------

Lucas lag in seinem Bett und hatte sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. So hing er schon eine Weile seinen Gedanken nach. Als die Tür aufging und ein fröhlicher Ben eintrat. „Hey Lucas! Hast du Lust heute Abend ein paar schöne Filme anzusehen? Ich hätte da noch welche mit Monika. Eine wirklich tolle Frau."

„Raus hier!"War die einzige Antwort von Lucas.

„Hey welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen? Du bist doch sonst nicht so spießig."

„Ich hab gesagt raus hier!"Lucas hatte sich unter der Decke hervorgegraben und sah Ben wütend an.

„Okay, okay. Sag mir bescheid, wenn du wieder runtergekommen bist und dich wieder normal verhältst."Ben öffnete die Tür und verließ den Raum, während sich Lucas wieder die Decke über den Kopf zog.

-------

Captain Bridger stand in voller Taucherausrüstung bereit, als Ben ihn ansprach: „Haben sie irgendeine Ahnung, was mit Lucas los ist? Der hat mich gerade voll angemotzt."

„Lucas geht es heute nicht besonders gut. Sie sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen, bis es ihm besser geht."

„Was hat er denn?"

„Das soll Lucas ihnen besser selber sagen, aber erst wenn er es will."

„Keine Bange, ich werd ihn schon in Ruhe lassen. Viel Spaß beim schwimmen."

„Danke." Bridger machte sich auf den Weg zu Darwin, doch seine Gedanken waren noch immer bei Lucas.

-------

Noch am selben Tag beantragte Lucas bei Captain Bridger Landurlaub, dieser fragte ihn, ob er ihn begleiten soll, doch Lucas lehnte dankend ab und schon am nächsten Tag trat er diesen an. Sein erster Weg führten ihn zur Familie von Biff. Diese war froh, dass Lucas gekommen war und sie konnten sich gegenseitig ein wenig trösten. Lucas half bei der Vorbereitung der Beerdigung und unterstütze die Eltern von Biff, so gut er konnte.

Aber das Leben musste weiter gehen und so kehrt Lucas nach zwei Wochen zurück auf die SeaQuest. Das Schiff wusste inzwischen über die Sache bescheid, doch Lucas hatte darum gebeten das man ihn nicht darauf ansprechen sollte und trotz aller Befürchtungen verlief seine Rückkehr friedlich und alle hielten sich an seine Bitte. Alle bis auf Captain Bridger. Doch für Lucas war von Anfang an klar, dass er neben Darwin die einzige Ausnahme sein würde. Und so begrüßte er ihn freundlich, als dieser ihn in der Kabine aufsuchte.

„Guten Tag Captain!"

„Hallo Lucas! Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht schon. Ich bin froh, dass ich an Land konnte. Die Beerdigung war wirklich schon, aber traurig. Außerdem bin ich ganz froh, dass ich Biffs Eltern etwas helfen konnte."

„Es freut mich wenn es dir nicht mehr so schlecht geht. Ich weiß, es wird lange dauern, bis die Wunden verheilt sind, aber ich weiß auch, dass es von Zeit zu Zeit besser wird. Glaub mir irgendwann kommt der Zeitpunkt, an dem du nicht mehr um Biff trauerst, sondern nur noch froh bist, dass er gelebt hat und du ihn kennen lernen durftest. Mit Carol und Robert ging es mir genauso, auch wenn ich noch nicht richtig darüber weg bin und das auch noch etwas dauern wird, ist es doch schon besser geworden als am Anfang."

Lucas fiel dem Captain in die Arm. Überrascht schloss der die Arme um sein jüngstes Crewmitglied. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich das schaffe."Lucas Stimme klang verzweifelt und es hörte sich so an, als wäre er wieder den Tränen nahe.

„Natürlich wirst du das schaffen. Da bin ich mir absolut sicher und ich werde dir dabei helfen. Du weißt doch genau, wie sehr du mir geholfen hast über den Tod von Carol und Robert hinwegzukommen, auch wenn du es unbewusst getan hast. Jetzt werde ich versuchen das selben für dich zu tun."

Lucas löste sich von Bridger und nickte flüchtig. „Ich werde dann gleich mal zu Darwin gehen. Habe ihn ja lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Der wird sich freuen. Er hat dich vermisst."Bridger öffnete die Tür zu Lucas Kabine, doch bevor er hinaustrat drehte er sich noch mal zu Lucas um: „Und falls du bei irgendetwas Hilfe brauchst, dann komm einfach zu mir ich werde dann versuchen mit dir eine Lösung zu finden."

„Ja Captain. Danke."

Bridger lächelte Lucas noch einmal aufmunternd zu, bevor er die Kabine verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

-------

Nachdem Lucas seine Sachen ausgepackt hatte und sich noch fünf Minuten ausgeruht hatte ging er zu Darwin. Dieser wartete schon ganz ungeduldig auf seinen menschlichen Freund.

„Hallo Darwin!"

„Lucas wieder da! Darwin sich freuen."

„Ich freu mich auch. Willst du ein bisschen mit mir spielen."

„Ja, Darwin spielen mit Lucas."

Lucas holte sich ein kleines Wasserspielzeug, bevor er zu Darwin zurück ging und anfing mit diesem zu spielen. Ab und zu bekam Darwin als Belohnung ein Stück Fisch und ganz viele Streicheleinheiten.

-------

Lucas merkte in den laufenden Wochen, das Captain Bridger recht hatte. Je mehr Zeit verging desto besser kam Lucas mit dem bitteren Verlust zurecht. Er lernte damit umzugehen und zu akzeptieren, dass Biff nicht mehr da war. Captain Bridger und Darwin waren eine große Hilfe für Lucas, denn mit ihnen konnte er das Geschehene besprechen. Eine ebenso große Hilfe waren die restlichen Crewmitglieder. Sie hatten den Wunsch von Lucas nicht über die Sache zu sprechen respektiert und waren statt dessen sehr bemüht ihn einfach abzulenken und auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Biffs Tod war nun schon etliche Wochen her und in das Leben von Lucas war endlich wieder Normalität eingekehrt.

-------

Seit langem gab es wieder Landurlaub und Lucas hatte Biffs Eltern versprochen vorbeizukommen. Und nun war er gerade auf dem Weg dieses Versprechen einzuhalten. Am Haus von Biffs Eltern klingelte er und kurz darauf öffnete die Mutter von Biff die Tür. „Lucas! Schön, dass du es geschafft hast vorbeizukommen."Sie trat ein Stück zur Seite und lies Lucas ins Haus.

Zusammen mit Biffs Vater setzten sich alle in den Garten, denn es war ein schöner Sommertag und die Sonne schien warm vom Himmel. Zu dritt tauschten sie ihre Erlebnisse und Gedanken über und nach Biffs Tod aus.

Als Telefon klingelte verließ die Mutter von Biff den Garten und ging ins Haus. Nach etwa 10 kehrte sie kreidebleich zurück. Erschrocken sahen ihr Mann und Lucas zu ihr. „Was ist passiert?" Wollt ihr Mann wissen.

Biffs Mutter brauchte noch geraume Zeit, um zu antworten, dann brachte sie schwach hervor: „Das war die Polizei. Biff... er... er lebt."

Lucas sprang sofort aus seinem Stuhl auf. „Was?"

„Die Polizei sagt, er lebt."Wiederholte die Frau.

„Wo... wo ist er?"Wollte nun der Vater von Biff wissen.

„Im Krankenhaus."

„Lasst uns losfahren... sofort!"Warf Lucas ein.

------

Während die drei im Auto saßen war das Hauptthema die Frage, wie es möglich war, dass Biff überlebt hatte. Insgeheim hegten noch alle drei denn Gedanken, dass es eine Verwechslung war und Biff doch tot war. Vor allem Lucas, der zwar hoffte, dass Biff noch lebte, versuchte diese Hoffnung so gut es ging zu unterdrücken. Denn er wusste, wenn es nicht stimmte würde es ihn noch mehr verletzten. Deshalb versuchte er sich die ganze Zeit vor Augen zu halten das Biff tot war und nicht mehr leben konnte. Es war einfach ein Selbstschutzmaßnahme seinerseits.

------

Als sie am Krankenhaus ankam, begab sich der Biffs Vater gleich an den Empfang um rauszufinden, wo er seinen Sohn finden kann. „Ich weiß in welchen Zimmer er ist."Sagte er, als er wieder zu seiner Frau und Lucas zurück kehrte.

Zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer. Doch vor der Tür hielten sie an und sahen sich etwas unsicher an. Jeder hatte Angst, dass sie hinter der Tür nicht das vorfinden würden, was sie sich erhoffen.

Schließlich war es der Vater von Biff, der die Tür öffnete. Für einen Moment blieben alle erschrocken stehen, nachdem sie einen Blick in das Zimmer geworfen hatten. Es war wirklich Biff, der da in dem Zimmer auf dem Bett saß und genervt mit einer Krankenschwester diskutierte. Als die Tür geöffnete wurde viel sein Blick auf die Besucher und sofort zauberte sich ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht, dass auch wenige Sekunden darauf erwidert wurde.

„Biff du... du lebst."Brachte die Mutter des Jungen hervor und viel ihm um den Hals.

„Ja klar. Ich bin doch zäh, das solltet ihr eigentlich wissen." Grinste er gut gelaunt.

Der Reihe nach nahmen alle Biff in den Arm und auch Lucas konnte sich diese Geste der Freude nicht verkneifen. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin."

„Oh doch, dass kann ich, da ich mindestens ebenso froh bin."

„Aber nun erzähl doch mal bist du ok?"Fragte Biffs Vater.

„Klar ich hab nur ein paar Schrammen und bin etwas einseitig ernährt worden, aber ansonsten geht es mir gut."Bei diesen Worten blickte er die Krankenschwester an, die bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte. Auf diesen Wink hin verabschiedete sie sich jedoch und verließ das Zimmer.

„Wie hast du es denn geschafft zu überleben? Ich mein die Polizei hat gesagt, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, dass du überlebt hast."Wollte nun Biffs Mutter wissen.

„Ich konnte mich auf eine Insel retten. Und da gab es zum Glück einiges zu essen. Leider vorwiegend nur Früchte und so ein Zeug. Und zu meinem Leidwesen hat es ewig gedauert, bis mich jemand gefunden hat. Aber das warten ist jetzt ja endlich vorbei und ich bin froh, dass ich wieder hier ... wieder zuhause bin."

-------

Am selben Tag musste Lucas wieder auf die SeaQuest zurück. Vorher nahm er Biff aber noch das Versprechen ab, dass der ihn auf dem Boot besuchen würde, sobald er vollkommen fit ist. Gut gelaunt kam der Teenager in seiner Kabine an und nachdem er seine Sachen abgelegt hatte machte er sich schnell auf den Weg zu Darwin.

Am Becken von dem Delphin fand er auch Captain Bridger. „Hallo Captain!"

„Hallo Lucas! Der Landurlaub scheint dir gut getan zu haben. Du strahlst so, dass habe ich schon lange nicht mehr bei dir gesehen."Bridger hatte eine gewisse Befürchtung gehabt, dass der Landurlaub Lucas wieder runterziehen würde, doch anscheinend hatte er genau das Gegenteil erreicht. Darüber war Bridger sehr erleichtert.

„Ja, es gibt auch eine super Nachricht. Stellen sie sich vor ich war bei Biffs Eltern im Garten, als die Polizei anrief und sagte, dass Biff noch lebt."

„Wie?"

„Ja, Biff lebt. Wir sind gleich nach dem Anruf ins Krankenhaus gefahren und da hat er sich schon wieder über die aufdringlichen Krankenschwestern beschwert. Er hat nur ein paar Schrammen und ansonsten geht es ihm gut."

„Ist das wirklich wahr? Ich kann das gar nicht glauben."

„Ja, es ist wahr. Wir konnten es auch nicht glauben, aber als wir ihn dann sahen. Man ich bin so froh, dass er noch lebt."Lucas warf sich Bridger in die Arme.

„Das ist einfach unglaublich. Ich freu mich mindestens genauso wie gut. Ich brauch nur einfach einen Moment um das zu verkraften."

„Ist doch klar. Ging mir nicht anders."Lucas löste sich vom Captain und strahlte ihn wieder an, was auch denn Captain zum strahlen brachte. Bridger wurde jetzt erst bewusst wie sehr er doch das fröhliche Lachen von Lucas vermisst hatte.

„Biff kommt übrigens aufs Boot sobald es ihm besser geht. Das ist doch kein Problem."

„Natürlich nicht. Ich freu mich ihn wieder zu sehen."

„Kommen sie jetzt mit mir und Darwin eine Runde schwimmen. Das haben wir schon ewig nicht mehr getan."

„Klar bin dabei. Lass uns nur schnell die Taucheranzüge anziehen."

------

An diesem Abend lag Lucas im Bett und grinste vor sich hin. Seit langem war er nicht mehr so glücklich wie heute. Sein Leben schien endlich wieder normal zu verlaufen und nun wollte er diese Zeit so intensiv wie möglich genießen und er freute sich heute schon auf den Besuch von Biff. Endlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Lücke die Biffs Tod in sein Herz gerissen hatte wieder geschlossen wurde. Mit diesen Gedanken fiel Lucas in einen friedlichen Schlaf der seit langem wieder bis in den Mittag des nächsten Tages reichte.

ENDE

Anm. II: Ich denke wir alle wünschen uns, dass Jonathan zurück kommt und er doch nicht tot

ist, doch wir wissen auch alle, dass das nie passieren wird und so haben wir nur eine

Wahl... wir müssen damit leben und lernen damit umzugehen.

Abschied nehmen fällt einem schwer,

man vermisst vieles auf einmal so sehr,

auch wenn man weiß,

jeder muss irgendwann gehen,

so fragt man sich,

muss das denn so geschehen?

(Gabriele Tomczyk)


End file.
